Fallen Angels
by inolvidable23
Summary: Era su gente también y cuando Nia pone su mirada sobre ellos, Lexa tiene que tomar una decisión que no incluía a Clarke, de nuevo.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Esta historia no contiene spoilers solo especulación y una idea que no me dejar pensar.

Disfrutad, si podeis!

* * *

Que esta reunión no tenía sentido era algo que Lexa daba por hecho, pero lo que no esperaba era que Nia tuviera la valentía de intentar sugerir algo que para ella no solo era un nuevo acto de traición a Clarke si no una ofensa para toda la coalición ahora que la gente del cielo era parte de ellos.

-Vamos, Lexa, no puedes decirme que no son una debilidad-dijo Nia mirando al resto de la sala-. Wanheda es fuerte pero te niegas a matarla y su gente es astuta, mira lo que pasó en la montaña.

-¿Ya estas de nuevo con tus planes, Nia?-susurró Lexa intentando mitigar la furia en su voz y su postura-. Wanheda y la gente del cielo son parte de la coalición ahora.

-¿Y que tienes que aportar? Son inexpertos en la lucha y la montaña esta destruida-dijo Nia mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-No va a pasar, Nia, olvidalo si no quieres encontrar el mismo destino que tu último mensajero-gruño Lexa.

Titus echó una mirada sobre Lexa y luego sobre Nia quien se acomodó en su asiento y miró al resto de la sala como si tuviera la mejor manera de solucionar el problema que tenían encima, cosa que Titus dudaba seriamente porque aunque él también quería a Wanheda lejos de su Heda y a la gente del cielo fuera de sus vidas, reconocía que eran importantes, al menos, para Lexa.

Aunque fueran un error, todo lo que le importaba era que su Heda fuera feliz.

-Veo que no me dejas más opciones-dijo Nia cruzándose de brazos-. Yo misma lanzaré el ataque sobre la gente del cielo, de nuevo.

-¡No te atreverás!-rugió Lexa levantándose de su trono.

Titus se levantó de manera instintiva y se colocó al lado de Lexa mientras Nia dejaba escapar una risa que puso nerviosa a toda la sala, especialmente a Indra quien dejó escapar un gruñido casi sin querer.

-Nia, eso será considerado acto de guerra-dijo Titus.

-No me importa, estoy cansada de seguir las ordenes de una joven que se ante pone ante lo mejor para todos-dijo Nia seriamente-. Este lugar necesita una verdadera líder y si ella no elige apartarse para hacer lo correcto, significa que no vale para darnos fuerza, con lo cuál, yo haré lo que ella no parece saber hacer.

Y sin decir nada más se marchó mientras Lexa bufaba de furia y apretaba los puños, ¿como se atrevía a aquello? Después de todo lo que había hecho Lexa por la coalición, después de la sangre, las lágrimas y las vidas que había dado para formar lo que ahora Nia y Clarke se empeñaban en destrozar por distintas razones.

-Heda...-susurró Titus.

Lexa cerró los ojos un momento para pensar y suspiró. Nia atacaría a la gente del cielo en el Arca pero desde la Nación del Hielo al hogar de la gente del cielo había mucha más distancia que del Arca a Polis por lo que Lexa todavía tenía una opción.

Podía quedarse allí y esperar a que se mataran pero...pero no podía. No después de tener a Clarke allí, no después de jurarle lealtad o de dejar que aquellos sentimientos la atormentaran todas las horas del día.

-Titus, quiero hablar con Luna, ella es el clan más cercano al Arca-susurró Lexa seriamente antes de mirar a Indra-. Indra, acompáñame, por favor.

-Sha, Heda-susurró Indra.

-Heda...no podemos...-comenzó Titus.

-Nadie va a atacar a la gente del cielo-gruño Lexa mirando a Titus-. ¿Entendido?

Titus la miró por varios momentos antes de suspirar y asentir en derrota.

-Sha, Heda.

Lexa abandonó la sala seguida de Indra mientras en su mente, el plan para salvar a la gente del cielo comenzaba a formarse rápidamente y Titus la observaba con preocupación porque, desde que Wanheda había llegado a sus vidas, solo podía ver el aura oscura alrededor de Lexa hacerse más pequeño, anunciando su caída sin remedio.

Anunciado la llamada de una nueva era...

–

Indra no estaba segura de que papel jugaba en el plan de Lexa pero lo que jamás habría imaginado era que no iba a estar en la primera fila de la batalla junto a su Comandante, no, ella iba a estar con Wanheda y su gente en el Arca.

-No puedo hacer esto, Heda-dijo Indra.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Indra, debes hacerlo-dijo Lexa con tono serio y pensativo.

Indra no estaba de acuerdo, ella era una guerrera y siempre había luchado, estaba tan orgullosa de ese hecho como lo estaba del hecho de haber compartido sus últimas victorias con Lexa por eso no quería hacer esto.

No quería ser la niñera de nadie cuando los demás estaban luchando.

-No lo haré. Iré a luchar contigo y los demás-dijo Indra.

-No, Indra, necesito que lleves a Clarke al Arca y te asegures de que están a salvo, necesito que seas mi extensión allí-dijo Lexa.

-¿Porque haces esto cuando podrías simplemente dejarlo estar?-preguntó Indra.

Indra sabía la respuesta, lo supo casi desde siempre pero aún así necesitaba algo de Heda, su confirmación o su negación, algo que le hiciera comprender porque esto estaba pasando de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo así que, cuando vio a la Comandante perder fuerza y suspirar, relajando sus hombros, Indra sintió que el mundo se le venía encima de nuevo.

Heda se había enamorado de Wanheda.

-La amas...-dijo Indra mirando a Lexa a los ojos.

-La amo...-confirmó Lexa sin ni siquiera tener fuerza para negarlo.

-Ella no te ama, Heda, ella te odia-dijo Indra odiándose por un momento al hacer tangible aquello que todos pensaban.

-Lo sé-dijo Lexa de nuevo mientras su mirada triste bajaba al suelo-. Lo sé, Indra.

-Nunca te perdonará lo que pasó en la montaña-siguió Indra.

 _Como yo o muchos otros guerreros tampoco te lo perdonan, Heda..._

-Lo sé, pero eso no me impedirá hacer lo que creo que es correcto, Indra-dijo Lexa levantando la mirada para observar a su General-. La gente del cielo es importante para todos y tu lo sabes también como yo, mis sentimientos por Clarke solo son una parte más de todo el conjunto.

Contra eso, Indra no tenía nada que decir, menos cuando ella misma había tomado a Octavia como su aprendiz poco tiempo atrás, añorandola ahora que ya no la tenía a su lado para pelear.

-¿Vas a contarselo?-preguntó Indra.

-No hay necesidad, Ryder y los demás guerreros vendrán conmigo, los detendremos a mitad de camino-dijo Lexa lentamente.

-Vas a morir en esto, Heda y ella jamás te perdonará o te amará pase lo que pase-dijo Indra intentando por un segundo hacer cambiar de opinión a Lexa.

Lexa cerró los ojos e Indra casi imaginó ver una lágrima cayendo por sus ojos pero la líder de los doce clanes le mostró su mirada segundos después, dura, implacable y decidida a pesar de la tristeza que podía ver en ellos.

-Heda...-susurró Indra.

-Vete, Indra. Avisa a Clarke. Os iréis esta misma noche-dijo Lexa.

Su tono sombrío hizo temblar a la General quien solo asintió y se marchó dejando a Lexa sola en medio de la sala de guerra donde todavía tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Tenía que planear la caída de la líder de la Nación del Hielo de una vez y para siempre.

Y tenía que sellar su fidelidad a Clarke, aunque fuera con su sangre.

–

Clarke había recibido las noticias casi de manera fortuita de parte de Indra y tan pronto como había asimilado su marcha, estalló en la sala del trono donde Lexa estaba hablando con Ryder.

-Agradece a Luna su ayuda, Ryder y dile que estoy en deuda con ella-dijo Lexa.

-Sha, Heda-dijo Ryder mirando entre Clarke y ella.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Clarke apretando los puños.

Ryder tragó saliva antes de mirar a su Heda, como si temiera por su vida pero Lexa simplemente le hizo el gesto para marcharse y el guerrero lo hizo, dejando a las dos líderes a solas en la sala.

-¿Porque debo marcharme?-preguntó Clarke.

-Porque tu cometido se ha cumplido, Clarke. Eres libre para volver al Arca-dijo Lexa lentamente.

-No voy a irme-dijo Clarke mirando a Lexa a los ojos por más que la líder de los terrícolas le negara la mirada.

-Vas a irte, Clarke. Tu madre y tus amigos te necesitan-dijo Lexa más decidida que nunca.

-Iré cuando yo quiera ir no cuando tu lo decidas-gruñó Clarke-. Me necesitas aquí...

Lexa levantó la mirada entonces, dándole a Clarke una falsa sonrisa lo suficientemente realista como para que la líder del cielo la creyera aunque no fuera lo que Lexa realmente sentía.

-¿Quien dice eso?-preguntó Lexa.

-Yo lo digo-dijo Clarke algo sorprendida por aquella respuesta a su ataque-. No vas a deshacerte de mi, Lexa, no hasta que este segura de que no vas a traicionarme de nuevo.

 _Si tu supieras, Clarke..._

-He probado mi lealtad a ti, Clarke y esto no es algo que vaya a discutir, vas a irte con Indra al anochecer-dijo Lexa en tono final.

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Finalmente me matarás?-preguntó Clarke levantando una ceja-. No puedes matarme, sientes algo por mi y no me vas a perder.

Lexa gruño. Realmente aquello era una golpe bajo de parte de Clarke, usar sus sentimientos de esta manera aunque entendía que el daño que ella le había causado con su traición era irreparable no la creía capaz de esto.

Su furia explotó antes de que realmente pudiera contenerla.

-No te equivoques, Clarke. Puedo sentir algo por ti pero el deber con mi gente siempre estará primero-gruño Lexa haciendo a Clarke abrir los ojos con sorpresa-. Necesitas a tu gente y yo necesito tiempo lejos de ti así que vas a irte esta noche, lo quieras o no.

-Me necesitas...-insistió Clarke como si estuviera diciéndolo más para si misma que para Lexa.

-Vete, Clarke. Tu gente te necesita más que yo-dijo Lexa.

Clarke la miró por unos segundos pero no dijo nada antes de suspirar y salir de la sala, golpeando la puerta y dejando a Lexa sola de nuevo, con sus planes y su capacidad para asumir que de nuevo, estaba sola.

Como siempre, sola.

–

Cuando Indra y Clarke se marcharon, la líder del cielo nunca se despidió de Lexa. La Comandante la vio marchar sin dar una sola mirada atrás, clavando el puñal que tenía en el corazón más profundamente hasta que dejo de verla en el horizonte.

-Heda...¿has hecho lo correcto?-susurró Titus detrás de ella.

-He hecho lo necesario-dijo Lexa.

-¿Para quien?-preguntó Titus.

 _Para mi corazón..._

-Reúne a los chicos, Titus-dijo Lexa-. Luna debe estar rodeado el Arca y yo necesito preparar a mis guerreros.

-Los informadores dicen que Nia estará en el punto que marcamos al amanecer.

-Entonces allí estaremos...-dijo Lexa.

-Sha, Heda. Que la suerte sea tu guía en esta batalla-susurró Titus.

Lexa asintió y escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse detrás de ella mientras su mente corría a mil por minuto, pensando en las miles de posibilidades que podía pasar en esta batalla, porque salvar el Arca era arriesgar a su gente pero la gente del cielo, ahora era parte de su coalición y Lexa les debía demasiadas cosas como para no intentar salvarlos.

Lo haría por Luna, lo haría por Rock y Gostar o por cualquiera de los demás líderes de su coalición así que, ¿como no iba a hacerlo por la mujer que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir?

 _Una mujer que te odia y que hasta hace dos días quería tu muerte..._

Pero era la mujer que amaba, al fin y al cabo y no la dejaría caer, por nada del mundo.

–

Aden nunca había visto este nivel de lucha en nadie pero ahora más que nunca admiraba y veneraba a la mujer que los había guiado y entrenado durante gran parte de sus vidas. Los sangre oscura eran guerreros fuertes, preparados y listos para ser grandes pero no podía dudar en que de todos ellos, Lexa era la mejor.

Acababa de matar a la Reina del Hielo y a Ontari en un mismo combate en desventaja.

-¡Heda!

Aden corrió hacia ella y la atrajo a sus brazos intentando taponar sus heridas sin remedio. Lexa tenía varios cortes, la sangre se derramaba por todo su cuerpo y Ontari le había cortado un brazo con su espada.

-Aden...-susurró Lexa.

-Heda...Heda dime que hacer...-susurró Aden con lágrimas en los ojos.

No podían perderla después de todo. Él no podía perder a la única mujer que lo había tratado como algo más que escoría desde que era un bebé perdido.

-No p...puedes...-respiró Lexa con dificultad-...esta...bien...

-No, Heda...Lexa, por favor-susurró el chico.

-Es..mi...ttt...tiem...po-dijo Lexa con más sangre saliendo de su boca-...te...tttoccc...a...

-¡No!-gritó Aden acariciando las mejillas de Lexa con sus manos.

-CCCCuid...a...de...elllos...-murmuró Lexa sin fuerzas-...yyyyogonnn...

-¡No te vayas!-gritó Aden-. ¡Heda!

-Cllllar...ke...dillle que...que...-susurró Lexa vagamente-...qqqueee...llle...desseo...una grrran...vida...y a ttti...también...HHHeda...

Aden suspiró dejando escapar un sollozo. Era uno de los pocos supervivientes de aquella batalla y ahora Heda le estaba dando su poder pero Aden no lo quería, no si eso significaba perderla.

Conocía el porque de la misión y porque ellos habían luchado y aunque admiraba a Lexa por luchar por amor, Aden deseó ahora más que nunca que hubiera sido egoísta y no hubiera peleado.

La gente del cielo no la merecía, ninguno de ellos y especialmente no ella. No, Clarke.

-Ca...sssa...-susurró Lexa.

Aden escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Lexa y lloró mientras la sentía luchar por respirar hasta que, tras unos minutos, Heda Lexa Kom Trikru murió en sus brazos y Aden sintió que algo más moría dentro de él.

Una parte que nada podría recuperar.

-¡Ryder!

Ryder apareció lentamente, casi tan apenado como Aden se sentía pero el chico tenía una misión y no iba a hacer nada más que eso porque eso era lo que sentía que debía hacer.

-Llevemos a Lexa a casa, Ryder...es hora de que descanse-susurró Aden.

-Sha, Heda-susurró Ryder.

Aden suspiró y beso la frente de Lexa antes de dejarla en brazos de Ryder y el joven mirara a su alrededor, viendo los cuerpos de guerreros esparcidos por todos lados mientras él se sostenía con otros guerreros supervivientes.

-Yu gonplei ste odon-susurró Aden.

 _Vuestra lucha a terminado, compañeros..._

Luego se giró siguiendo a Heda y a Ryder de vuelta a Polis con el corazón pesado al ver el cuerpo de la mujer en brazos de Ryder y la verdad que estaba por afrontar delante de su pueblo.

La que lo convertía a él, Aden Kom Trikru, en Heda.

–

 _Dos semanas más tarde..._

Odiaba admitir que Lexa tenía razón pero la verdad era que lo hacía. Clarke había añorado a su gente más de lo que hubiera querido y además, comenzaba a recuperar parte de la humanidad que había perdido después de la montaña.

Las cosas no estaban bien, no, pero tampoco estaban mal del todo.

Lo único molesto era Indra y su constante mirada, era como si la General la culpara de algo que Clarke no entendía y la verdad, comenzaba a molestarla.

Ella no se había ido. Lexa la había echado de Polis.

-Ni siquiera se porque esta todavía aquí, no la necesitamos-dijo Pike cruzado de brazos en la sala de máquinas.

La reunión estaba siendo tensa, Clarke podía sentirlo pero aún así necesitaba poner a votación si deberían mandar a alguien a Polis para ver como iban las cosas ya que nadie se había puesto en contacto con ellos.

-Son ordenes de Heda-dijo Indra seriamente.

-Hasta cuando, ¿hasta que vuelva a traicionarnos?-gruño Bellamy al lado de Pike.

Fue solo un segundo pero Clarke sintió, tanto como Kane y Abby, el cambio en Indra quien se levantó y clavó su daga en la mesa sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban allí.

-¡No sabes nada de ella, ni de nosotros!-rugió Indra-. ¡Hizo lo que debía por su gente!

-¡Nos dejó allí!-gritó Bellamy.

-¿¡Y que hubieras hecho tu si Emerson te hubiera ofrecido a ti el trato!?-gritó Indra entonces.

Bellamy se calló entonces porque como todos los que estaban allí sabían, él o cualquiera hubieran aceptado aquel trato tanto como Lexa lo hizo si con eso salvaban a su gente.

-Ese no es el tema-dijo Kane intentando poner algo de paz-. El tema es...

-Indra...

La voz de Octavia hizo a la guerrera girarse para ver a Ryder tras ella con la expresión más sombría que Indra conocía de él. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla y su postura era la de alguien derrotado y casi sin fuerzas.

-¿Ryder?

-Están a salvo, consiguió acabar con la Reina del Hielo y con Ontari...-susurró Ryder-. Pero ella a muerto, Indra...esta muerta...

Indra abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de usar la mesa como apoyo incapaz de asumir la verdad mientras el resto de la sala la miraba en sorpresa y confusión, sin saber que era lo que Ryder quería decir.

-¿Que dices, Ryder?-preguntó Clarke acercándose al guerrero.

-Cuando, Ryder...-susurró Indra.

-Hace dos semanas. Ayer le dimos paz a su alma-susurró Ryder.

No había manera de detener aquel dolor como tampoco había mantera de para aquella verdad que los golpeaba con fuerza en un momento donde todo se derrumbaba alrededor de Indra.

-La Nación del Hielo. Ellos intentaron que Heda se uniera a ellos para eliminaros pero Lexa se negó-contó Indra apretando los dientes con fuerza ante la furia y el dolor-...Nia acordó desobedecer a Heda y mataros de todas formas. Fue por eso que Lexa ordeno tu salida de Polis, quería que estuvieras aquí con tu gente porque sabía que si estabas allí, descubrirías la verdad y la detendrías. Lexa y los sangre oscura junto con otros guerreros detuvieron a Nia a mitad de camino cuando los guerreros del hielo venían hacia aquí...y...

-Por eso la gente del clan del agua esta rodeando el Arca-intervino Octavia sorprendida por su propia revelación.

-Luna y Lexa siempre fueron amigas...fue un favor-susurró Indra.

Octavia apenas pudo asentir mientras Clarke se colocaba delante de Indra, forzando su mirada sobre ella mientras Clarke respiraba pesadamente y la miraba con un toque de desesperación en sus ojos.

-¿Las asesinó? ¿Nos...nos salvó?-susurró Clarke.

Indra la miró y se separó de ella, de todos ellos. Ahora mismo los odiaba con todo lo que era porque allí estaban, a salvo y odiando a Lexa cuando ella había decidido dar su vida para salvarlos.

-Heda siempre protege a su gente-dijo Ryder pasando una mano por su cara-. Desde que sois parte de la coalición, fuisteis su gente.

Clarke se apartó de ellos recordando el voto de lealtad de Lexa mientras Octavia pasaba una mano por su pelo y los demás miraban al suelo, entre confundidos y asustados hasta que solo Kane se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

-¿Donde esta Lexa?-susurró Kane.

-Muerta...Ontari le arrancó un brazo...era una batalla en desventaja...y...y había tanta sangre...-susurró Ryder mirando lejos de ella.

Clarke sintió las nauseas apoderarse de ella y tuvo que apartarse para vomitar en un cubo cercano mientras su madre corría hacia ella y Kane ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Indra, quien se apartó de él como si le quemara.

-Indra...

-Es vuestra culpa...-gruño Indra clavando su mirada en Clarke-. ¡Es tu culpa!

-Indra, basta-dijo Octavia detrás de ella.

Pero Indra no iba a parar. Ellos consideraban una traición lo que Lexa había hecho no era así, no para ellos. Lexa había hecho lo correcto en salvar a su gente aunque odiaran su orden de retirada.

Nada de eso importaba ahora de todas formas porque Lexa estaba muerta y nada la traería de vuelta, no su dolor y no aquella gente que tenía delante de ella.

-Lexa siempre miró más allá de si misma. Formó la coalición para evitar guerras como esta y lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien, hasta vosotros-dijo Indra sintiendo su voz romperse-. Ella era nuestra líder, nuestra guía y ahora...

Su mirada se fijo en Clakre, quien temblaba en brazos de su madre e Indra lloró por dentro porque Lexa jamás tuvo eso, una madre para abrazar, un padre para hablar, unos amigos para jugar.

No, para Lexa solo había existido su entrenamiento, su preparación y Costia y cuando todo esto se fue, solo quedó Clarke.

Indra quería gritar ante la furia del destino de su líder y ante lo que para ella era una pura injusticia.

-Ella te amó lo suficiente para morir-dijo Indra haciendo a Clarke levantar la mirada entre sorprendida y angustiada que movió algo dentro de Indra-. Ella te amó lo suficiente para dar la vida por tu gente, espero que fuera esto lo que querías que pasara.

Y después se marchó, con Ryder siguiéndola con cierta mesura y con la gente del cielo completamente en shock por lo que Indra implicaba en sus palabras.

Porque la Comandante había amado a uno de los suyos y eso, le había dado la fuerza para salvar a los demás.

–

 _Te prometo lealtad, Clarke de la gente del cielo. Prometo hacer de tus necesidades las mías y de tu gente, mi gente._

Nunca en sus más oscuros sueños, Clarke había imaginado que esta sería la mejor manera de Lexa para cumplir sus palabras.

-¡Indra!

Su grito salió casi sin pensarlo. A su lado su madre intentaba retenerla pero Clarke ni siquiera podía pensar, era un animal atado a una necesidad, la de ver a Lexa una vez más.

 _La trate...dios mio..._

Las memorias de su tiempo juntas la inundaron de una manera en la que Clarke no podía soportarlo. Lexa le había dado todo, incluida su lealtad y su protección, le había dado la manera de sobrevivir en este maldito lugar y ¿que era lo que ella le había dado a cambio?

Dolor. Sufrimiento.

Clarke agarró la armadura de Indra con la cabeza agachada y el cuerpo temblando de arriba abajo. Sus respiraciones era irregulares y su mente estaba nublada por Lexa pero aún así, Clarke consiguió mantenerse en pie a pesar del empujón de Indra para apartarse de ella.

-Llévame con ella, Indra-susurró con la voz cortada.

-No te lo mereces-gruño Indra.

-Ya lo se pero por favor...por favor, llévame con Lexa-susurró Clarke.

Su voz sonaba distinta y tras varios minutos, vio a Indra asentir levemente antes de que Ryder pasara una mano por su hombro y la obligara a andar ante la vista de todos sus amigos alrededor de ella.

Ellos la miraban extrañados. No entendían la verdad de lo que Lexa había sacrificado o de las razones.

 _Te prometo mi lealtad..._

Clarke dejó escapar un suspiro mientras Ryder la ayudaba a subir a su caballo. Lexa nunca entendería lo que Clarke había pasado y lo que todavía pasaba para mantenerse cuerda. Nunca comprendería el dolor, la rabia que tenía contenida.

Ni lo que había tras todo eso, Lexa nunca sabría lo que había tras toda esa pena.

-Clarke...-susurró Ryder.

Clarke sollozó y se dejó abrazar por Ryder mientras cabalgaban de vuelta a Polis. Ni Indra ni el guerrero olvidarían nunca aquel agónico paseo ni el llanto de la chica que había caído del cielo para cambiar todo su mundo.

La chica que su Comandante había amado con todo su frágil corazón.

–

Aden esperaba en Polis junto a Titus. No era lo normal ni lo que quería hacer pero cuando mandó a Ryder a buscar a Indra, había una doble misión en sus palabras que creía haber transmitido a su guerrero.

Cuando lo vio llegar de vuelta a Polis con Indra y Clarke, supo que sus palabras habían sido entendidas y complacidas.

-Gracias, Ryder.

-Sha, Heda.

Aden bajó de su trono y se acercó a Clarke quien no había levantando la cabeza de su posición. La líder del cielo todavía estaba llorando y a Aden se le partió el alma al ver aquellos ojos azules tristes y enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Clarke...ven conmigo...

-Aden...Aden, Lexa...

-Yo estaba allí, Clarke-susurró Aden-. Yo la tomé en mis brazos cuando murió.

Clarke sollozó de nuevo y se abrazó a Aden quien acarició su pelo con delicadeza mientras miraba a Indra, quien tenía la cabeza agachada. Titus lloraba a su lado y Ryder se marchó, incapaz de soportar más aquella escena.

-Yo la quería, Aden...a pesar de todo...-susurró Clarke entre lágrimas.

-Lo se, Clarke...creo que todos lo sabíamos-murmuró Aden.

 _Hasta tú, aunque no quisieras admitirlo..._

Aden suspiró y levantó a Clarke del suelo mirando a los demás para que los siguieran cuando comenzó a guiar a la líder del cielo hacia donde habían puesto el altar a Heda. Algo enorme dado que era justo lo que Aden quería para Lexa.

Porque había habido muchos antes de ella y habrán más después, pero ninguno sería como Lexa, nunca.

–

El lugar era un enorme claro en medio de Polis, la gente había creado algo parecido a un bosque que rodeaba una enorme estatua esculpida por los mejores con la imagen de Lexa, sentada en su trono y con la mano izquierda levantada en señal de silencio.

La verdadera imagen de una líder, la nueva guarda espiritual de todos en aquella tierra plagada de guerra y muerte.

Cuando Clarke la vio sus ojos se abrieron y las lágrimas brillaron en su mirada pero Aden la dejó hacer, sabiendo que seguramente esto era lo que Lexa había querido ver aunque fuera una vez más.

A Clarke, en Polis.

-Es hermosa...-susurró Clarke-. Nunca se lo dije.

Aden tragó el nudo que le ahogaba y suspiró, pasando una mano por su pelo mientras miraba a Lexa.

-Ella...ella quiere que tenga una gran vida...-susurró Anden lentamente-. Me lo dijo antes de morir y...

-...la odie tanto, Aden, tanto...-susurró Clarke con un sollozo-. Y ahora la amo tanto que no se...no entiendo...

-Haz lo que sientes, Clarke...solo eso-dijo el chico.

Clarke suspiró y caminó hasta la estatua de Lexa sentándose allí, sobre sus rocosas piernas y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su inanimado cuello, cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos diciendo todo lo que Clarke ya no tenía fuerzas para decir.

Aden suspiró mirando la imagen. Una de piedra y otra de carne y hueso. Una que había amado hasta la muerte y otra que todavía amaba en vida. Una pareja parada en el tiempo y unida ahora por un sentimiento.

La imagen de Clarke del la gente del cielo acurrucada en la estatua de Lexa Kom Trikru que quedaría grabada para siempre en su mente y que no pudo dejar de mirar ni siquiera al amanecer siguiente, cuando Indra llegó a donde estaban solo para encontrarlos en la misma posición.

Con Aden como único testigo de aquel amor entre el cielo y la tierra que, por el momento, quedaría suspendido en el tiempo.

Hasta que volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo...


End file.
